


we go together like coffee and cream

by flyinglikearaven (Love_Sparkles_Happiness)



Series: mecha coffee shop au [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Marriage Proposal, Multi, although i am in love w raven also, coffee shop AU, i tried to make it cute okay, jaya yay, monty is a cutie, wick is in love with raven and that makes me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Sparkles_Happiness/pseuds/flyinglikearaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jasper is proposing to his girlfriend maya and has enlisted monty's help in quieting the rowdiest cafe he has seen since he drugged the cupcakes (really, why did jasper ask the shortest one??)</p><p>prompt of anecdoche from my english teacher who is at peace with the fanfic, so kudos to mrs hunsmith i guess</p>
            </blockquote>





	we go together like coffee and cream

It was chaos, down at the café. Everyone was talking, no one listening. There was a word for that – synecdoche, anecdoche, something door-key Monty thought it was. Not that he was concentrating very hard on his full time role of dictionary. He was more than preoccupied trying to make himself heard in the hustle and bustle. _Damn it_. He was going to have to stand on the counter. Curse his parents and their zero-height genes. Curse _Jasper._

 

To be fair, it wasn’t Jasper’s fault, but he could have picked basically _any other time_ to propose to his girlfriend. He probably should have had the forethought to know that doing it in the middle of the coffee shop’s ‘where the fuck is my morning caffeine’ cranky commuter rush would be a _bad idea_.

 

But whatever. It was probably Monty’s own fault actually – he shouldn’t have agreed to help him (although he couldn’t exactly refuse Jasper; Jasper was _Jasper_ , he was practically Monty’s brother. Besides, he was tall and full of energy – Monty didn’t want to risk it).

 

“I need to be drunker for this,” he muttered.

 

Wick reminded him it was only seven thirty in the morning. Monty groaned. (Monty had asked Wick to calm the crowd for him – he was tall and loud and commanding. His response was, “Your best friend, your problem, Green.”)

 

He cleared his throat one more time in a desperate, futile bid to get the customers’ attention. It was… futile (surprise).

 

Monty took a leg-up from Wick (the only thing he was willing to help with) and paced himself right on the counter. No one noticed – a testament to Monty’s height he supposed. He really should have anticipated that.

 

“Al _right_ motherfuckers, listen up!” He peered down to meet his boss’s disapproving stare. “Sorry, Sinclair.”

 

“Monty, what the hell are you-” (That was Raven.) “-mmfph!” (That was Wick smothering her with his hand.)

 

“Hey Raven, nice to see you too.” He raised his voice. “ _Quiet at the back there Mrs Molsey, I can see you_.”

 

A little self-conscious, he cleared his throat. “My name is Monty, I am the best barista here, _obviously_ ,” he ignored Octavia’s protest from the back (something something “Raven,” something “You _ass_ , Monty,” – Monty wasn’t really listening). “and currently, the best friend. This is your warning, if you talk during this next part, I will make your drinks de-caf for the next _month_ , okay?” There were a few gasps and ‘you wouldn’t dare’s from the audience – Monty was satisfied. “Jasper, take it away.”

 

“Maya, I love you more than anything, you know that, right? I love waking up next to you every morning when you laugh at my bedhead, I love your confused face when I try to explain one of me and Monty’s many in-jokes,” he paused and looked up at his best friend. “Thanks Monts, A* attention catching.”

 

Monty gave him a face. “ _Dude_. Keep _going_.”

 

“Uh, yeah. I love the way you never let me make toast because you know I’ll always burn it, I love how you always do the right thing, even if the right thing sometimes means me going up three flights of stairs to check I’ve turned the loft light off. What I’m trying to say is, I love you Maya – and I would say you mean the world to me, but you _are_ my world.” (There was a small ‘hey’ from Raven and a ‘de-caf for a _month_ , Reyes’ from Monty.)

 

“And I would love more than anything to spend the rest of my life with you. Maya Vie,” Jasper got down on one knee rather awkwardly, shoving several commuters out of the way in the process (they didn’t say a word though – Monty’s threat was working), “will you marry me?”

 

Her face broke out into the biggest grin Monty had ever seen (and _everyone_ smiled at Monty). “Yes, Jasper Jordan, I will marry you.” She pulled him up (knocking several more customers over) and kissed him passionately straight on the lips. “And if it’s that much of a bother that it makes your _proposal speech_ , we can put a window in in the loft so you can see if the light’s on.”

 

Jasper breathed out. “Thank _god_. I swear my knees were gonna give in at forty.”

 

Maya turned, laughing, to the tiny Asian, who was now sitting on the counter, swinging his legs. “ And Monty? Give Raven her caffeine. I’d hate to see such a lovely coffee shop get blown up.”

 

There was a call from the said fiery Latina from where she was standing by Wick (although he’d released her now). “But next time, no one propose during rush hour, okay? Or you’ll get a surprise from me, and it might just be boiling coffee in the face.”

 

Laughter, conversation and applause filled the shop and Monty smiled. That was totally worth the humiliation for (well, almost).


End file.
